All the lights in the sky are stars!
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Set 20 years after the 2nd battle with All For One and All Might, a new evil lurks in the shadows all across the globe gaining more and more followers. Watch as a new generation of heroes takes on this threat as they learn how to be Heroes! (SYOC open!)


All the lights in the sky are stars (SYOC story)!

This story takes place 20 years after the second battle between All Might and All For One, this will be a more serious story that could involve character death just so you all know.

Xxx

-first person, someone's POV-

15 years

15 long years since the symbol of peace All Might retired and the world got a slap of realism, that no man can outrun time or fate.

All For One lost to All Might But in someways he won. The increase of villains has been on the rise and the need for new heroes had arisen, causing there to be quantity more than quality. The current top 2, 5, 7, and 15 are all from the great class 1-A that was targeted by the league of villains. I should know I'm the number 2 hero Izuku Midoriya, soon to be number 1 when Endeavour retires.

The number 5 Hero is my best friend Katsuki Bakugou, know by his hero name King Explosion. Over the years he has mellowed out but still wants to be number one. He stayed at number 5 to make sure no up and coming heroes that weren't good enough to be in the top 5 weren't.

The number 10 Hero, is surprisingly my old teacher Shota Aizawa, aka Eraserhead! Even though he stays out of the media after teaching us he got a following of many people. That caused him to rise in the ranks, his face was priceless when he went from number 36 to number 10 last year when the boards were redone.

You may be asking what am I doing currently? Well I'm on a super secret mission that regards both my quirk and All For One. Apparently some corrupt officials in many of the world governments have came together to make a weapon that could kill All For One or someone as powerful!

I'm right outside of Tokyo in a forest that was where they were said to have had there lab. With me is Eraserhead, Endeavour, Metal Maiden, Froppy, and Kamui Woods.

"Deku I believe we are getting close, my babies have picked up something!" Metal Maiden exclaimed a little louder than I would have liked. Some habits never die, and Mei is a prime example of that.

"Be on guard, until we get inside there base I can't fight" Endeavor said to us, I thought as much. We finally arrived at a large square bunker door that lead underground. I looked at Kamui and he nodded, I used 30% of my energy to rip the door right from the hinges.

No alarms yet

We entered in with Endeavor first, it went far into the ground that was for sure. After about 5 minutes of walking we came to a large open area, at least half of the size as an American football field. Right in the middle was a large man with black hair that went down to the middle of his back. He was wearing a pair of white sweat pants and combat boots. He had his eyes open with a blank look on his face staring straight forward towards us.

"WELCOME HEROES! I was wondering how long it would be until you found are ultimate research facility!" Said a voice, you could tell he was of German decent by the way he sounded. "Standing before you is number 356! One of are failed outcomes but also one of are strongest, you will have to kill him to go any farther than this. Now 356 would you kindly deal with these fools for me!" He then exclaimed and the now called 356 cracked his neck.

"Shit he knew we were coming, Endeavor we need to split up, I propose you and Metal Maiden stay here to fight while the rest of us go ahead" Eraserhead said to the number one hero who coughed a bit with a nod. 356 jumped at Endeavor at blinding speeds, Maiden intercepted him with a punch of her own but lost. 356 grabbed her by the same arm and spun her around, Endeavor then waited for a opening and shot a blast of fire at him that caused Maiden to be released but went flying into the ground and a wall.

Holy shit this was getting intense but I gotta go with the group. We continued to run until the wall next to use exploded and a giant humanoid rock monster grabbed Kamui and ran through the next wall with him away!

"Shit Froppy go help Kamui!" I yelled and she jumped towards the open hole where they just went through. "This isn't good Eraserhead, it's just you and me now but who knows what's next!" I exclaimed to him as we started to run again...

-with Endeavor and Metal Maiden, third person POV-

"Why won't he just die!" Growled Endeavor as he shot a stream of flames as 356 walked towards him and took the flames head on, the flames didn't work and they were starting to run out of options.

"Ah so you are having trouble number 1 Hero?" The same voice taunted and Endeavor growled. The suit of Metal Maiden looked just like if you peeled the skin off of a person and left the muscle. On her head was a helmet similar to a knights helmet but it had a visor. This was her stealth suit so it didn't have any special fight gadgets to use.

"Endeavor his quirk must be blocking your flames and my attacks but I don't understand, why type of quirk blacks both elemental and physical attacks!" Maiden yelled as she kicked 356 in the head and it caused him to stumble a bit but he recovered and head butted her hard. Endeavor then growled and focused his hottest flames into his fist with a wince as he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Move girl! SUN PUNCH!" Endeavor screamed as he hit 356 in the side and it looked like glass was breaking on the surface of his side and once Endeavor broke through it he sent flying into the wall with a scream of pain.

"That's it, he has some sorta shielding quirk that is barely noticeable" Endeavor said to his companion as he started to cough up blood a bit. "I've over used my quirk already! If I was younger this wouldn't of happened you know" he continued and they herd growling and grunting come from where 356 was.

"I'll have you know Endeavor 356 has never been hit like that, and the only emotion he has is anger, but that shielding is not his only quirk!"

356 then jumped across the room with a primal yell and grabbed Endeavour by the face. He took him to the ground and started to punch him, Endeavour rolled and start to do the same.

This wasn't gonna be an easy fight.

-with Froppy and Kamui Woods-

The rock monster was proabbaly 10' tall and wide. It was made up to large brown rock plates that shifted when he needed to move.

"Froppy you shouldn't have came to help me!" Kamui told her as he winced and held his side. "I fear what I may need to do to defeat this man" Kamui then muttered to himself as he sent out a large fist of wood that collided with a large rock fist.

"Yeah, but you may need back up" She said as she jumped and kicked the monster in the back. The monster then charged at Kamui again and went to grab him but Kamui was faster this time and jumped out of the way and wrapped up the monster.

"He seems just big and strong with a little speed, if we work together w-" was all he got out before the rock monster broke free and shot spikes of stone at the wood hero. Kamui put up a wall of wood but one stone got through and hit him in the right shoulder, causing him to give a small scream of pain.

"Kamui are you ok!" Froppy yelled as she jumped and hit the rock monster with a double kick to the head. She continued the onslaught of kicks with a few tongue lashes in between and started to drive him down to one knee. Kamui then recovered to launch a large wooden pillar at the monster and it hit in square in the head.

"I'm fine enough Froppy, I just need to rest" he said as another pillar drove him back into a wall and spread out to cover his body, it started to break free so Kamui added more wood as Froppy held him up. The monster then started to calm down and slumped down.

"Ah so you defeated 767 then! He was one of the bigger failures but oh well, after 356 is done with the metal women and Endeavor you'll be next!" The voice said over the speakers causing Kamui to growl.

"You shall never prevail, good always wins!" Kamui Woods then Shouted at the voice but got no reply. "Froppy you need to go help Endeavor and Metal Maiden, I'm going to rest against this wall" Kamui then said as he slid down against a wall causing Froppy to kneel next to him.

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yeah, make sure those two survive but it looks like Eraserhead and Deku will have to be ok without us"

-with Eraserhead and Deku-

"I told you to get a new costume" Eraserhead scolded his old student as he looked behind him and saw how tight his current jumpsuit was getting, it was the same one he was wearing when he got his provisional license but made to fit the now adult him, but it looked shrunk.

"Yeah hehe the wife kinda shrunk it by accident" Deku said and Eraserhead rolled his eyes as he put on his goggles. "I think we are coming up to a room" he continued as he opened a large door, what they saw was a large lab with many test tubes that were bigger than a human. In one such test tube say a Nomu from the league of villains, it was hooked up with many notes on it near a desk. As the got further into the lab they heard a voice.

"Come on damn thing! Open up!" A feminine voice said out loud and once the rounded some equipment they hid behind some, they saw a young women that was probably 5'5 with being red hair with two fox ears. She had three red fox tails and she was wearing a pair of the white sweat pants with a top that looks like to be a ripped up button up shirt that was brown from dirt and grim that didn't hide much of her developed body. "Damn thing let my little brother out!" She growled as she punched the key board to the computer she was on.

In the large test tube there was probably a 10, maybe 11, year old boy with long black hair floating in a light blue fluid. Deku gasped and stumbled back into some equipment because of the striking resemblance between him and All Might, only the boy had sickly pale skin and black hair.

"Who's there!" The fox girl exclaimed as she turned around and glared at he sound. "Come our I know your there, what number are you!" She growled out as he nails got longer and sharper.

"Calm down, we are heroes" Eraserhead said as he approached her. She tensed up and got into a defensive like stance.

"Are you really heroes, the doctor has done this before" she said dangerously as she went for a swipe at him but Deku jumped in.

"I promise we are Heroes, we are here to rescue people here" he said softly as he calmly walked up to the young women.

"I-I don't-can't" she said as she started to tear up and her claws retracted. "Your too late, me and my little brother are probably the only ones left here with any brains or emotion..." she said as she put a hand on the test tube.

"Well can we open that" Eraserhead asked her and she shook her head.

"You can't, that tune can withstand a punch from All Might himself" she muttered as she looked at the pod sadly. Deku smirked and fixed his glove.

"Back up, I'm gonna try to break it!" He said and pulled back his fist and charged 100% of his power into his full cowl. The two other people jumped back as he went to punch.

"SMASH!"

When he hit the glass he winced and nothing happened at first but then it started to crack. It kept cracking until it shattered and the fluid exploded out and the boy fell. There was a loud gasp as the boy got into his hands and knees as he started to cough. Like the rest of them he was wearing a pair of white sweatpants.

"What's going on?" The boy asked and he stood up. Deku and Eraserhead were shocked as the boy stood probably 5'10 for someone so young. "I'll ask again, what's going on Kimiko?" He asked her as he walked towards the trio.

"Heroes have finally to come get us!" The now named Kimiko said to him as she grabbed on of his hands.

"Heroes?" He said in a surprise tone. "No drones are here are they?" He asked as he looked around.

"If those are the number things than we ran into a guy called 356 and I giant rock monster" Eraserhead said.

"356 and 767, well 767 was dying of too many quirks so he probably just ran out of energy and 356 is ver-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

'Hey Eraserhead, the...first...guy is...defeated' said the voice of Endeavor but it didn't have it's usual anger or anything, just sounded old and worn out.

"He is done, that explosion was hit being finished off" Eraserhead said as he frowned.

"Well lets leave them, take what we need and want on the doctors and us" the boy said.

"What's your name kid, you do have a name?" Deku asked and the boy looked at him.

"I'm called Project: Nexus but my given name is Toshinori"

Xxxxx

Wow that too a lot, I'm so tired right now it's not funny!

So I will only accept OC's via PM and done correctly!

It will be titled "Name of OC-Lights in the sky!" For example "Izuku Midoriya-Lights in the sky!"

Take out all the stuff in parentheses!

Also it will take place at U.A.!

Name:

Hero name:

Where do they come from?:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Hero or villain:

Appearance (be descriptive plz):

Height:

Weight:

Normal clothes:

Sleep:

Swim:

Hero costume:

Skills:

Hobbies:

Quirk name (DO NOT MAKE A OVER POWERED Quirk) :

Description:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons (optional):

Background/history (not everyone should have a bad background):

Personality:

Romance (yes or no):

If so who and a idea how?:

People they would like/hang out with:

People who they would not get along with:

Family:

Theme song:

Why do they want to be a hero?:

Plot points/way they should fit in the story (like a rival of my character, should they get a arc, can they be killed in this story):

Anything else:


End file.
